justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
4x4
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |nogm = 3 (Classic) |dg = / / / |mashup = Best of JD4 |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Mashup) |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |lc = Light Blue Cyan (Mashup) |pictos = 74 (Classic) 70 (Mashup) |dura = 2:40 |nowc = 4x4 4x4MU (Mashup) |perf = Laure Dary (P2) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84G0cHKQ_6o&t=5m5s Céline Baron (P3)https://youtu.be/9W3TTpA6Mw4?t=3m53s }}Miley Cyrus tarafından "4x4" ve 'de yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü P1 P1 insansı sarı bir domuzdur. Açık gri tulum, boynunda leylak bandana, göğsünde üç pim ve beyaz taban ve beyaz bağcıklı hafif mor ayakkabılar giyiyor. P2 P2 bir kadın. Solmuş turuncu kovboy şapkası olan uzun turuncu saçları var. Turuncu saçaklı mavi jean yakalı ekin ve buna uygun bir etek, file çorapların altındaki turuncu tozluk ve mavi topuklu patik giyiyor. P3 P3 bir kadın. Altın çemberli kırmızı bir pilot şapka ve mor kabarık saçlar üzerine siyah bir vizör, iki kırmızı omuz parçası ve altın bir fermuar ve turuncu botlar ile birlikte kırmızı bir parça ile birlikte açık mavi bir elbise giyiyor. P4 P4 insansı bir tek boynuzlu at. Başı mavi bir yele, altın bir boynuz, sarı kirpik ve kalın mor dudaklarla pembedir. Pembe bir tişört, mavi, pembe ve beyaz dondurma külahına sahip altın bir kolye, sol kolunda fuşya bir bileklik, koyu pembe gevşek pantolon ve siyah sohbet takıyor. 4x4 coach 1.png|P1 4x4 coach 2.png|P2 4x4 coach 3.png|P3 4x4 coach 4.png|P4 Arka Plan Arka plan Amerikan rodeo şovu eylemidir ve zemin kenarlarından ateş çekilmiştir. Ayrıca zeminde yıldızlarla birlikte Amerikan bayrağının desenini gösteren kırmızı, beyaz ve mavi desenleri var. Altın Hareket Bu rutinde, hepsi aynı olan 3 Altın Hareket vardır: Tüm Altın Hareketler: Bu, aşağıdaki sırayla gerçekleşen bir Dalga Altın Hareketidir: *'P1:' Sağ elinizle havaya uçun. *'P2:' Elinizi sola doğru sallayın ve ilerledikçe sağ ayağınızı tekmeleyin. *'P3:' Elinizi yavaşça kafanıza kaldırın. *'P4:' Ellerini kalçalarına koy. 4x4 gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (P1) 4x4 gm 2.png|All Gold Moves (P2) 4x4 gm 3.png|All Gold Moves (P3) 4x4 gm 4.png|All Gold Moves (P4) 4x4 gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup 4x4 has a Mashup with the theme "Best of JD 4". It features only dancers from . Dancers *''Beauty and a Beat'' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''On the Floor'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Beauty and a Beat'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) *So What'' *''Mr. Saxobeat'' *''Beauty and a Beat'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''We No Speak Americano'' *''Super Bass'' *''Call Me Maybe (Alternate) *''Beauty and a Beat *''Good Feeling'' *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) *''On the Floor'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' Appearances in Mashups 4x4 appears in the following Mashup: *''Rabiosa'' (Bring Your Friends) *''You’re On My Mind'' (Quatro) Trivia *İkinci ayetin tamamı uzak konsollarda herhangi bir hamle yapmaz. Galeri Game Files 4x4 cover generic.png|''4x4'' 4x4mu cover generic.png|4x4 (Mashup) 4x4 cover albumcoach.png| album coach 4x4_cover_albumbkg.png| album background 4x4_cover.png| cover 4x4mu cover.png| mashup cover 4x4 p4 ava.png|P4's avatar in and later games Promotional Images 4x4 promo coaches.jpg|Promotional coaches Behind the Scenes 4x4 bts.png|Behind the scenes 4x4 p4 head.png|P4 s head in real life Others 4x4 thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) 4x4 thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Jd2015 gamescom banner 1.jpg|''4x4'' and Problem Jd2015 gamescom banner 2.jpg|''4x4'' on another Gamescom banner 4x4 coaches e3 2014.jpg|''4x4'' coaches at E3 2014 Jesaispasdanser 4x4 cameo.png|P4's cameo on the music video for Je sais pas danser Jd2017 wii tutorial.png|Tutorial screen featuring P4's unicorn head Videos Official Audio Miley Cyrus 4x4 ft. Nelly (Lyric Video) 4x4 (JD2015 Version) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers 4x4 - Gameplay Teaser (US) 4x4 - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays "4x4" - Just Dance 2015 Just Dance 2015 4x4 (Mashup) References Site Navigation de:4x4 es:4x4 pt-br:4x4 en:4x4 tl:4x4 Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Country Şarkıları Kategori:Rap Elements Kategori:Miley Cyrus Şarkıları Kategori:Dörtlü Şarkılar Kategori:Just Dance 2015 Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2015 Şarkıları Kategori:Mashup Şarkıları Kategori:Céline Baron Kategori:Laure Dary